Trait
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Joongie akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengusir noona operasi plastik itu agar menjauh dari Yunie!"/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Trait (Drabble)**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre :**__** Tentukan sendiri ne =="**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**is mine,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit soalnya lagi malas.**_

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Joongie akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengusir _noona_ operasi plastik itu agar menjauh dari Yunie!" Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang sekarang duduk dibangku semester empat salah satu universitas elit di Seoul itu meremas majalah hiburan mingguan yang menjadi langganan sang _Umma_.

"Caranya?" tanya Changmin, yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus calon adik ipar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, putra pasangan komposer Kim Yoochun dan disegner Kim Junsu itu kadang memang memiliki pemikiran yang susah ditebak oleh orang lain.

.

.

"Yunho _Oppa_! Kau harus percaya padaku! Kim Jaejoong itu _namja_ kurang ajar! Kemarin dia sengaja menumpahkan kopi padaku ketika berada di _back_ _stage_!"

"Tiffany _sshi_, sudah berapa kali kau mengadukan hal semacam ini padaku?" Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu menatap artis yang berada dibawah _management_ artis miliknya dengan tatapan sedikit jengah. Entah sudah berapa kali model sekaligus penyanyi itu mengadukan hal yang sangat mustahil soal Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang merupakan _namja_ _chingu_ Yunho.

"Kalau _Oppa_ tidak percaya silahkan _Oppa_ tanya pada managerku atau kru yang kebetulan melihatnya!"

"Tiffany _sshi_..."

Brak!

Pintu ruang kerja Yunho terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ cantik yang sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan _namja_ bermarga Jung itu dengan artisnya.

"_Ayeong_ Yunie... _Anyeong_ Tiffany noona..." lihat! Dengan senyuman semanis madu itu siapa yang akan percaya ocehan Tiffany yang mengatakan kalau dirinya dijahili oleh Jaejoong? Yup! Tidak akan ada!

"_Boo_, tumben sekali kau datang? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran. Biasanya _namja_ cantiknya itu akan datang ke kantornya untuk merenggek minta dibelikan sesuatu ataupun protes karena Yunho mengingkari janjinya. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak ingat telah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Jaejoongnya.

"Hari ini Joongie memasak makan siang istimewa untuk Yunie." Jawab Jaejoong, "Joongie sudah berlatih menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunie..." _Namja_ cantik itu menunjukkan kotak bekal ukuran jumbo yang dibawanya pada Yunho.

"Ah... Tiffany _sshi_ ku rasa kau juga harus beristirahat untuk makan siang. Lebih baik kita bicarakan soal masalah ini lain kali saja." Ucap Yunho.

"_Wae_? Tiffany _noona_ ikut makan saja! Joongie masaknya banyak kok." Celoteh Jaejoong, "Tadi Joongie juga mengundang Ahra _noona_ dan Jessica _noona_ untuk makan siang bersama sayang mereka masih harus melakukan pemotretan sampai sore nanti."

Tiffany menautkan alisnya binggung, _namja_ jadi-jadian yang cantiknya luar biasa ini bersikap manis padanya? Ada apa dibalik senyum manis seorang Kim Jaejoong itu?

"Ah, _ne_... _Kajja_ Tiffany _sshi_, kita makan bersama..." ajak Yunho.

Kalau sudah Yunho yang mengajaknya tidak ada alasan bagi Tiffany untuk menolaknya. _Hell_! Makan bersama satu meja bersama presiden direktur muda sekelas Yunho adalah incaran hampir semua artis YJ Intertanment. Lihat saja! Wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang gagah dan kantong tebal yang menjanjikan. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak tergoda mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho? Dan beruntunglah mereka semua karena tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menjinakkan hati Yunho kecuali Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang menggemaskan dan hobi memasak itu sudah membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut sejak _namja_ bermarga Jung berusia 16 tahun. Yunho dan jaejoong terpaut usia 6 tahun. Bila sekarang Jaejoong berusia dua puluh tahun maka Yunho berusia dua puluh enam tahun.

Dengan sabar Jaejoong membongkar bekal bawaannya, menata satu per satu makanan hasil olahan tangannya, menyiapkan piring dan sendok yang sengaja disiapkannya.

"Gajah?" Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat motif yang menghiasi piring, sendok dan gelas yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong.

"Joongie sangat suka gajah, Yunie pernah memberikan boneka gajah setinggi dua meter pada Joongie pada ulang tahun Joongie yang ke-17." Celoteh Jaejoong tanpa diminta.

Yunho tersenyum dan meminum teh dingin yang dibawa Jaejoong melalui mug bermotif gajah, "Kali ini apa yang kau masak, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Sup Kimchi special..." Jaejoong meraih mangkuk kecil, mengisinya dengan sup kimchi buatannya kemudian diserahkan pada Tiffany, "_Noona_ belum pernah makan masakan Joongie, jadi _noona_ yang pertama mencicipinya."

Tiffany menerima mangkuk berisi sup kimchi itu sedikit ragu, tapi lihatlah! Sup itu terlihat sangat enak.

"Joongie sangat pandai memask, bahkan koki profesional pun mengakuinya..." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan sendok pada Tiffany, "Makanlah..."

Melihat senyuman _namja_ yang disukainya membuat Tiffany bersemangat memakan sup buatan Jaejoong itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Tiffany langsung memakannya sepenuh hati.

"Ah, Joongie lupa mengatakan kalau Joongie tadi menambahkan dua puluh buah cabe jolokia ke dalam sup itu." Jaejoong tersenyum sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh dingin ke arah Tiffany yang wajahnya sudah memerah, "Joongie kan suka masakan pedas." Ucapnya ketika mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari Tiffany.

"Dasar _namja_ jadi-jadian menyebalkan!" batin Tiffany kesal. Mulut dan bibirnya terasa terbakar, air mata turun dari kedua bola matanya, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa memedulikan _image_nya di depan Yunho, Tiffany meraup cangkir berisi teh dingin itu dan meneguknya hingga tidak bersisa.

"Sup Kimchi untuk Yunie yang ini, sup ini sengaja tidak Joongie buat pedas karena Joongie tahu lambung Yunie sedang bermasalah." Jaejoong menuangkan sup yang berbeda dengan sup yang dimakan oleh Tiffany tadi ke dalam mangkuk kemudian memberikannya pada Yunho, "Selamat makan Yunie..."

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai memakan sup buatan _namja_ _chingu_ kesayangannya, melupakan seorang _yeoja_ yang nyaris pingsan karena kepedasan.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Tiffany pergi dari ruang kerja beruang kesayangannya sembari berlari, "Tinggal Ahra _noona_ dan Jessica _noona_... Besok Joongie apakan mereka ya biar mereka kapok dan tidak berani menggoda beruang Joongie lagi?" gumamnya pelan.

_Well_, Kim Jaejoong akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mempertahankan Yunie _bear_nya, walaupun harus menggunakan cara yang sedikit kekanakan sekalipun. Apapun akan Jaejoong lakukan.

"Yunie..."

"_Ne_, _Boo_?"

"Joongie ingin boneka gajah di toko dekat halte..."

"_Arra_... Pulang kerja nanti aku akan membelikannya untukmu, _Boo_..."

"_Gomawo_ Yunie..."

Dan... Jung Yunho pun telah dibutakan cintanya pada Jaejoong sehingga tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan padanya soal _Boo_ Jaenya. Bagi Yunho, Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih kesayangannya yang paling polos dan menggemaskan.

Andai Yunho tahu apa yang sudah Jaejoong lakukan pada semua _yeoja_ yang mengejarnya... Entah apa yang akan Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong...

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Sunday, October 20, 2013

5:10:19 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
